


In My Time of Dying

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural Powers of the Signs: My sign is Scorpio, and the power is Necromancy; the ability to communicate with the deceased</p><p>Author's Note: I wrote this as a one-shot, but let me know if you'd like me to continue it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Dying

“Take my hands, we need to form a perfect circle to communicate with the deceased,” I intoned calmly, holding out my hands.

The husband rolled his eyes and took my hand. The wife shot him a look and took my other hand. Her hand was clammy.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and felt the magic course through me. “Marie Schult, are you there? Your granddaughter is here and she needs to speak with you.”

“Hello? Who’s there?” Her voice echoed in my skull and I jumped a little in my chair. It always startled me when they answered.

“Marie?”

“Yes?”

“Your granddaughter is here with me.”

“Jan? Jan’s with you? I don’t understand. Who is this?”

“Yes ma’am. Jan and Peter are here. My name is y/n, I’m a medium. Jan needs to speak with you.”

“Grandma?!” Jan cried out, tears in her eyes. “What’s she saying?”

“She’s a little confused, that happens. Marie, Jan needs to know where you left your will.”

“I--I think it’s in the drawer of my desk, the one that’s locked. The key is in my jewelry armoire. How are they, are they okay?”

I smiled at the sweet grandmotherly tone of her voice, “They are fine Marie. They miss you, but they’re okay. I’ll tell them you asked about them.”

I relayed the message to Jan about the will. Peter wasn’t so skeptical anymore, staring at me like I had three heads.

“Tell her we love her,” Jan said, tears in her eyes.

“They said they love you.”

I heard a sniffle, “I love them too. I miss them so much. But I’m happy. Tell them I’m happy. I’m back with Carl.”

“She says she loves you, she misses you. But, she’s happy, and she’s back with Carl.”

“Oh!” Jan gasped and squeezed my hand. 

“That’s her husband,” Peter explained.

I nodded, smiling. “All right Marie. You go on back to Carl, and thank you for coming and speaking with us.”

“Thank you.”

I felt the magic leave and gasped, letting go of their hands. 

After payment and hugs from Jan and Peter, I lay down on the couch, an ice pack on my head. Communicating with the dead always gave me a massive headache. 

I lay there for an hour before I got up to eat. I microwaved a frozen dinner and sat on the couch. I was watching TV and eating my lonely dinner for one when it happened.

“Somebody help me!” 

My fork clattered to the floor and I grabbed my head.

“Who...who’s there?” I asked.

“Can you hear me?” He sounded like he was in agony.

“Yes. What’s your name?”

“Dean Winchester. I--I need your help.”

“Okay Dean, how can I help?”

Suddenly he was wailing, his voice raw like he had been screaming for years. I dropped to my knees on the floor, his screams piercing through my head like a knife.

“Dean?! What’s wrong?!” 

“Alistair, please! No more, please!”

“Who is Alistair? What is he doing to you?”

“Sam! Sam, help me!”

And then he was gone. I ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. I dropped to my knees and clung to the rim, dry heaving. Oh God, he sounded like he was in so much pain. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood on shaky legs. Splashing cold water on my face, I stared at my pale reflection in the mirror. I had to help this man. But how could I? And who was Sam?


End file.
